


Mens sancta in corpore sano

by orphan_account



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mû du Bélier a une sainte horreur des duels du vendredi matin ; il ne reculera devant rien pour y échapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chaque vendredi matin, les apprentis et les chevaliers nouvellement nommés cessaient leurs entraînements respectifs pour libérer l'arène. Dans une bousculade hâtive et joyeuse, ils se pressaient pour gravir les gradins du Colisée et grappiller les meilleures places, celles qui leur offriraient une vue optimale sur le combat à venir. Le spectacle n'avait pas encore débuté que les conversations se faisaient chuchotements fébriles, chacun y allant de son pronostic et de ses chances de voir son maître – ou simplement son chevalier préféré – remporter une victoire éclatante ou plus serrée face à son adversaire.

Lorsque enfin la garde dorée au complet faisait son apparition, les conversations mouraient sur les lèvres des plus jeunes. Les regards se faisaient brillants, les mines excitées et réjouies. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais l'occasion d'approcher les puissants chevaliers d'or, encore moins de les voir exercer leurs formidables pouvoirs. Cette rencontre hebdomadaire, instaurée par le Grand Pope pour motiver ses troupes, était pour eux un petit événement, une fête qui leur permettait de toucher la légende.

Après les rudes combats menés lors des récentes Guerres contre les ennemis divins d'Athéna, la chevalerie sacrée s'était vue décimée, et ses rangs clairsemés avaient quelque peu démotivé les survivants. Alors que le recrutement battait de l'aile, la résurrection inopinée des chevaliers d'or s'était révélée un miracle bienvenu. Les déserteurs avaient alors fait amende honorable, et la recherche à travers le monde de Cosmos prometteurs avait repris.

Histoire de conserver l'impulsion du moment, Shion, toujours pratique, avait eu l'idée d'user des gardiens du Zodiaque comme d'une vitrine promotionnelle. Jusqu'à présent, les duels du vendredi remplissaient leur fonction à merveille. Après chaque séance, les apprentis se sentaient pousser des ailes et les Saints redoublaient d'efforts pour tenir leurs rangs.

Cependant, pour éviter tout accident malencontreux ou blessure trop grave, il avait été décidé que les combattants n'useraient que de leur force physique. Les attaques faisant appel au Septième Sens étaient donc interdites, et seules les frappes à mains nues étaient autorisées.

Cela ne faisait pas les affaires de Mû. Tassé sur son siège au premier rang et caché derrière l'ombre débonnaire de son voisin du deuxième, le Tibétain priait discrètement la déesse pour que le sort oubliât sa modeste personne.

En théorie, l'idée de son maître n'était pas mauvaise. Le problème, c'était que tous les chevaliers n'étaient pas logés à la même enseigne et n'usaient pas de leurs arcanes de la même manière. Angelo, Shura, Aiolia et Dohko, pour ne citer qu'eux, avaient une tendance naturelle à l'offensive physique. Quant à Aldébaran, il avait pour lui non seulement son physique hors normes, mais une agilité à faire pâlir de jalousie un danseur classique. Même Aphrodite et Camus, qui pourtant répugnaient à se salir les mains, tenaient la dragée haute face à leurs opposants.

Mû avait en tout et pour tout ses dons de psychokinésie. Auxquels il n'avait même pas le droit de faire appel sous prétexte que c'était du Sixième Sens tirant sur le Septième.

(Shion lui aussi se serait retrouvé en situation périlleuse s'il n'avait filouté comme à son habitude, arguant que la somme de travail rattachée à son titre l'empêchait de prendre part aux réjouissances. Dohko, avec raison, l'avait traité de dégonflé.)

De mauvaise grâce, le jeune Bélier tira une tige de blé parmi le lot que lui présentait son confrère le Lion. Il tergiversa quelques secondes avant de contempler son sort... Les dieux soient loués, il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser ce matin-là.

Tout occupé à savourer son soulagement, il n'entendit pas le nom des deux chevaliers désignés. L'esprit distrait, il ne comprit pas tout de suite le drame qui allait se jouer sous ses yeux.

La jambe leste et le pas sautillant, Milo du Scorpion sauta par-dessus le parapet et trottina jusqu'au centre de l'arène sous les acclamations d'un public acquis à sa victoire. Milo recueillait très souvent les faveurs des apprentis. Il passait pour un maître juste, un chevalier droit et raisonnable... trois qualités qui auraient pu le rendre ennuyeux, s'il n'avait eu l'art de la mise en scène et une tendance à jouer avec ses adversaires comme un chat avec sa proie. Il salua les gradins d'un geste emphatique, tel un comédien sur les planches, avant de procéder à quelques étirements, moins pour l'échauffement que pour l’esbroufe.

Les points de vie du Tibétain grimpèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsque son opposant se posta face au Scorpion.

Shaka de la Vierge, drapé dans son kesa et sa dignité, se tenait au milieu du Colisée comme la tige gracile d'un roseau face à l'imminence d'une tempête.

Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait. Nul ne l'avait encore vu à l'œuvre depuis l'instauration de ce rituel ennuyeux, et Mû espérait que son ami indien gardait dans sa manche quelque technique secrète de pancrace, de Bama Lethwei ou de Da Cheng Chuan.

Hélas, de manche Shaka n'en avait point, et les espoirs de Mû furent très vite relégués au rang de désillusions.

Le début du combat venait à peine d'être donné que des nuages de sable se soulevèrent en tourbillons anarchiques, puis retombèrent aussi sec autour de la silhouette de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Ce dernier venait de se faire étaler, face contre terre, par un coup de poing enthousiaste du huitième gardien.

Milo parut quelque peu surpris d'avoir fait mouche dès les premières secondes. Il demeura un instant immobile, le bras tendu vers l'endroit où se tenait tantôt Shaka, puis baissa les yeux vers l'Indien qui se relevait péniblement, empêtré dans sa robe.

Dès lors, la suite des festivités tourna totalement en défaveur du sixième gardien. Shaka mordit la poussière plus douloureusement qu'un boxeur du dimanche contre un champion de la WBA, même si, et c'était tout à son honneur, il se remettait en garde après chaque assaut. Son adversaire, déstabilisé, répugnait de plus en plus à porter ses coups, jugeant certainement que ce combat si peu équitable n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Tout autour de l'arène planait un silence de mort.

Mû percevait la stupéfaction des apprentis en vagues régulières, et comprenait d'autant plus leur désarroi que le chevalier d'or de la Vierge avait toujours fait figure de Saint le plus craint et le plus respecté. Pour sa sagesse d'abord, car l'on disait volontiers qu'il recueillait dans son oreille les préceptes de la bouche même de Bouddha. Pour sa puissance ensuite, lui qui avait tenu tête à trois des meilleurs chevaliers lors de la guerre contre Hadès, et qui possédait dans son panel parmi les arcanes les plus terrifiants du Zodiaque.

Mais voilà, c'était sans conteste là où le bât blessait : Shaka possédait une maîtrise parfaite de son Cosmos. Point.

« Je lui avais bien dit que ses séances de yoga ne remplaceraient jamais un entraînement traditionnel, résuma Aiolia d'un ton désolé.

― J'ai presque mal pour lui, acquiesça le Taureau.

― Allons, crois-tu qu'il serait ravi de savoir que tu le prends en pitié ? intervint Aphrodite d'un ton acerbe.

― Tout de même, sa réputation va en prendre un coup. Regardez la tête que font les Bronzes et les apprentis.

― C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très glorieux... »

Une main large et virile tomba lourdement sur l'épaule du Bélier.

« En tout cas, c'est Mû qui va être content, se gaussa Kanon. On vient de trouver pire que lui ! »

oOo

Les journées suivantes furent éprouvantes pour la réputation passablement ébranlée du sixième gardien. Bien entendu, personne ne se serait aventuré à faire la moindre remarque devant lui. Malgré sa piètre prestation (son « lattage en bonne et due forme », selon l'expression du Cancer), il demeurait un chevalier d'or, l'un des plus proches protecteurs de la déesse. En revanche, on ne se privait guère de jaser derrière son dos, et les mauvaises langues s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Dans sa grandeur d'âme – ou son orgueil démesurément innocent, Shaka opposait à tout un chacun une superbe indifférence.

Le vendredi suivant et pour son plus grand chagrin, Mû tira la courte paille.

« Courage », lui souffla Aldébaran lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

Même Aiolia lui adressa un coup d'œil compatissant, tandis que les lèvres pulpeuses d'Aphrodite se tordaient en une moue mi-sarcastique, mi-désolée. Il se sentit l'âme d'un agneau que l'on menait à l'abattoir. Sa seule consolation était qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'envoyer Kiki aux Cinq Pics, de sorte que son apprenti ne serait pas témoin de sa débâcle.

Sur l'arène patientait son partenaire de lutte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine massive. Et zut, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui.

« On dirait presque un mauvais remake du combat de la semaine dernière », s'amusa la voix rauque de l'ancien Dragon des Mers et Gémeau par intermittence.

Mû darda sur lui un regard blasé. Comme les neiges pérennes de Jamir lui manquaient, en cet instant même ! Comme il aurait aimé se téléporter hors de ce Colisée de malheur...

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ta psychokinésie, l'avertit Kanon, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

― Je n'ai encore rien fait ! »

Le Grec plissa les paupières dans sa direction, puis laissa s'épanouir sur son visage un sourire un poil sadique. Mû eut un frissonnement intérieur.

Du côté des gradins, les encouragements fusaient et les pronostics allaient bon train.

« Le Bélier ne tiendra pas dix secondes sur ses pattes, prophétisa le Cancer.

― À moins que le Gémeau ne compte s’amuser avec lui, argua Milo. Dans ce cas, les rounds risquent de s’enchaîner…

― Au détriment de ce pauvre Mû », conclut Aldébaran en secouant la tête d’un air navré.

Le premier gardien passa effectivement un mauvais quart d’heure. Alors qu’il mordait la poussière pour la seconde fois et que la haute silhouette de Kanon se penchait au-dessus de lui, faussement compatissante, il se surprit à maudire son mentor et ses idées tordues. Peut-être les lui aurait-il pardonnées si Shion s’était prêté à cette ridicule mascarade qu’il avait lui-même instauré, mais non, l’ancien Bélier restait cloîtré dans la pénombre confortable du palais, lâchement dissimulé derrière une forteresse de vieux papiers.

Le Tibétain se remit debout, tapotant de ses mains agacées l’étoffe de son pantalon maculé de sable. Encore une chute, et il pourrait quitter l’arène maudite sous les quolibets étouffés du public, emportant avec lui son amour-propre chiffonné et son humiliation roulée en boule.

Alors que Kanon, d’un petit signe de la main, l’invitait à lui porter une attaque, Mû se sentit soudain plus vexé qu’irrité de la façon dont son opposant le narguait. Il se rappela aussi l’humiliante défaite de Shaka, le vendredi précédent, et sa colère rentrée se fora un passage dans son esprit en ébullition. Il en avait assez de ces démonstrations de force, vaines et puériles : elles ne servaient au final qu’à amuser la galerie et distraire certains de ses confrères, rustres et brutaux, qui trompaient leur ennui en se tapant dessus comme les butors qu’ils étaient.

Mû s’élança vers le Grec, qui le regarda faire sans pour autant se mettre en garde, tout confiant qu’il était en sa supériorité de guerrier. Le poing délicat du Bélier fit mine de se porter vers sa figure narquoise mais, alors que Kanon s’apprêtait à le parer sans effort, Mû stoppa son élan, plia les genoux au tout dernier moment et faucha d’un coup de pied les longues jambes de son adversaire.

Quelques cris effarés assortis de deux ou trois éclats de rire saluèrent la chute du Gémeau.

« Bravo Mû ! s’exclama la voix bienveillante d’Aiolos, de l’autre côté de l’arène.

― Tu peux le battre ! fit celle, mâtinée de surprise réjouie, d’Aphrodite.

― Relève-toi, imbécile ! Ce n’est pas le moment de piquer un somme ! » exhorta au contraire Shura, qui avait misé ses économies sur la victoire du Grec.

Le moment de grâce du jeune Tibétain fut de trop courte durée. Piqué au vif, Kanon se montra plus vicieux que jamais alors que s’égrenaient les dernières secondes d’un combat dont l’issue n’avait jamais fait de doute. Il finit par attraper le malheureux Bélier par son bras gauche qu'il immobilisa d’une douloureuse torsion, avant de l’envoyer à terre d’un croche-pied qui retourna le plus jeune comme une crêpe. Pour faire bonne mesure, Kanon le força à demeurer allongé en s’asseyant à moitié sur lui, sa large paume rugueuse s’enroulant facilement autour du cou d’albâtre.

« J’ai gagné », murmura-t-il de sa voix grave, accompagnée de l’éclat tout aussi sombre de son regard.

Mû ne dit rien, mais ses yeux accrochèrent vaillamment ceux de l'autre. Il songea que cet homme-là avait œuvré à la chute du Sanctuaire et que, peut-être, une toute petite partie de son âme conservait les maléfices passés…

Mais non. Déjà Kanon se relevait et tendait une main secourable pour l’aider à se relever. À bout de souffle, Mû s’en saisit et se laissa tirer vers son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m’as sacrément surpris, dit Kanon. C’est bien la première fois que je te vois t’investir dans ces rixes.

― Même si je n’apprécie pas ce genre d’occupation, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais me laisser malmener sans riposter.

― Tu ne devrais pas faire autant la fine bouche… Avec un peu d’entraînement, tu pourrais même donner du fil à retordre à Camus », ajouta le Grec, qui n’avait pas une très haute opinion de l’altier Verseau.

Puis il éclata de rire devant la mine allongée de son confrère.

« Haut les cœurs, le mouton ! Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois tu tireras la Vierge et pourras te vanter de ta première victoire. »

Cette fois, songea Mû, la plaisanterie à ses dépens et ceux du sixième gardien dépassait les limites de sa patience. La mine renfrognée, il opta pour un silence lourd d’aménité en guise de réponse. Puis il risqua un coup d’œil en direction de Shaka.

Installé sur les gradins en retrait de ses pairs, le chevalier de la Vierge lui renvoya son regard à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

oOo

Le pas de Mû était vif et déterminé tandis qu'il passait l'un après l'autre les paliers qui le séparaient de la maison de la Vierge. Fort heureusement, seul le troisième était occupé, et encore, il ne vit pas l'ombre de son résident en titre. Même si tout avait fini par être pardonné, Saga persistait à jouer les ermites et préférait battre sa coulpe dans ses appartements privés. Le jeune Bélier retint un soupir exaspéré. S'il avait été l'un des premiers à tendre la main au Gémeau repenti, il avait tout aussi rapidement ressenti une impatience grandissante face à cette contrition sans fin qui paralysait Saga dans ses relations avec ses pairs.

L'ombre du sixième temple, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, l'accueillit avec son silence et son affabilité coutumiers. Il lui avait toujours été aisé de s'accorder à l'humeur sereine de l'Indien, du plus loin qu'il se souvînt. Plus que tous ses autres pairs, Aldébaran y compris, Shaka faisait naître une confiance résolue au plus profond de son cœur. Il pénétra donc dans la salle de méditation, certain de son fait et du concours que ne négligerait pas de lui apporter son hiératique confrère. Une grande flaque de lumière baignait une bonne partie de la pièce, parmi les ruines des colonnes abattues et des piliers soufflés par l'Athéna Exclamation, presque une année auparavant.

« Mû, quelles sages pensées ont guidé ton chemin vers ma demeure? »

Un imperceptible sourire flottait sur le visage paisible de l'autre homme, assis en position du lotus et nullement irrité de l'intrusion du Tibétain dans sa paisible retraite.

(Au contraire du bruyant Aiolia qui manquait toujours de se faire priver du sens de la parole chaque fois qu'il descendait vers le Colisée ou Rodorio.)

Mû, quant à lui, réprima une moue ennuyée, ses pensées étant loin d'être sages et encore moins dépourvues d'abnégation. Une grande inspiration gonfla sa poitrine, puis il se lança.

« Je suis venu te consulter au sujet des duels du vendredi. J'imagine que tu n'as pas manqué de constater combien ils sont absurdes, inutiles et totalement dénués d'équité. Aussi je voudrais que tu appuies ma demande auprès... »

Une main fine et élégante s'éleva et intima le silence au Bélier, dont la figure sérieuse se crispa légèrement.

« Essaierais-tu par hasard de te soustraire à cette épreuve hebdomadaire, mon ami ?

― Je ne le formulerais pas ainsi, mais... disons que je ne vois pas grand intérêt à ma participation. Sans compter que je suis loin de cautionner un tel étalage de violence ridicule et gratuite.

― Pourtant, ces combats ont reçu l'aval du Grand Pope. Ne serait-ce point contraire à tes devoirs de chevalier d'or que de refuser d'y participer ?

― Il y a _devoir_ et _devoir_ , répliqua Mû. Je suis prêt à me battre pour protéger le Sanctuaire, mais là... »

Shaka pencha la tête d'un côté, ses longs cheveux blonds venant caresser la peau crémeuse de son épaule dénudée. Mû ne put s'empêcher de plisser les paupières, méfiant.

« Pourquoi, dans ce cas, ne vas-tu pas communiquer directement ta doléance à son Excellence ? continua Shaka d'un ton tranquille.

― Je me disais que tu te rangerais à mon avis, vu ta... »

_Vu ta lamentable déculottée de la semaine dernière !_

Il garda cependant la réflexion pour lui, car le visage lisse du méditant venait de se parer d'un sourire indulgent que le Bélier n'apprécia pas du tout.

« Mû, cher Mû... ne vois-tu donc pas, aveuglé par ton ire, que cette épreuve nous a été soumise afin de nous guider vers le chemin de l'Éveil ? Que réduits à notre condition d'hommes mortels et faillibles, nous devons faire preuve d'humilité devant les roues du destin et entreprendre un long voyage de peines et de souffrances afin de nous détacher complètement des contingences autant matérialistes que spirituelles pour qu'enfin nous puissions... »

Et la Vierge de poursuivre ses palabres mystico-ésotériques, tandis que le Tibétain songeait à prendre la poudre d'escampette. En quoi prendre une dérouillée tous les quatre matins devant le Sanctuaire au grand complet allait-il l'aider à atteindre le statut d'Éveillé ? Soit dit en passant, il se contentait parfaitement de rester à sa place de pécheur aux prises avec ses tourments bassement triviaux, comme d'anticiper par exemple chaque bêtise commise par son facétieux apprenti.

« … ainsi il nous faut accepter que la Voie du Renoncement sera grevée d'âpres luttes destinées à nous purifier de nos pensées les plus viles et les plus égoïstes... »

Et d'ailleurs, Shaka n'avait-il pas dépassé le rang de Bodhisattva depuis belle lurette ? Ne faisait-il pas partie des rares êtres ayant atteint la Divine Connaissance de l'Univers ?

« … en conclusion, nous devons nous plier à cette épreuve avec simplicité et bonne grâce.

― Donc, tu ne veux pas m'aider », conclut le Bélier en grimaçant franchement.

C'était bien sa veine d'avoir surpris son pair en pleine reconversion mystique ! Lui qui se proclamait tantôt « homme le plus proche de Dieu », le voilà qui prônait maintenant la modestie et embrassait sa condition d'être bassement humain.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela.

― Quoi qu'il en soit, soupira Mû, tu me vois navré de t'avoir dérangé. »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la Vierge se leva et s'approcha de lui, enveloppée d'un invisible nuage embaumant l'encens et le curry.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aiderais pas, confia Shaka en glissant son bras sous celui de son collègue. J'ai d'ailleurs une idée qui pourrait nous être profitable à tous les deux. »

oOo

Les deux chevaliers prirent la direction du treizième temple. Bras dessus bras dessous (Shaka n'ayant pas relâché sa prise autour de l'avant-bras de son compère), ils dépassèrent un garde qui n'osa pas les arrêter, frappèrent à la porte du bureau privé et s'invitèrent à l'intérieur sans plus de cérémonie.

Shion les foudroya du regard depuis son fauteuil. Derrière son dossier, le Saint de la Balance frottait ses doigts endoloris, comme s'il venait de se faire surprendre à les tremper dans le pot de confiture.

« Quelle heureuse fortune de vous trouver ici, vieux maître, commença Shaka après avoir salué leur supérieur. Mû et moi avons une requête à vous soumettre, si bien sûr le seigneur Shion y agrée.

― Quel genre de requête ? s'enquit l'ancien Bélier, tout aussi soupçonneux que pouvait l'être son disciple.

― Cela a trait aux rendez-vous du vendredi matin...

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, Shaka : vous n'y couperez pas. Nous avons enfin réussi à stabiliser le nombre d'apprentis, et les chevaliers en titre ne se sont jamais montré aussi empressés dans la supervision des entraînements.

― Nous ne souhaitons pas nous dérober à nos devoirs, dit la Vierge d'un ton conciliant.

― Vraiment ? grimaça Mû.

― Vraiment ? répéta Shion en haussant ses points de vie.

― Bien au contraire. Nous sommes tout à fait conscients de nos... ah, inadéquations physiques et techniques en termes de combat à mains nues. Nos arcanes respectifs se sont toujours basés sur l'unique force de nos Cosmos. Aussi nous nous demandions... s'il était possible...

― Viens-en au fait, mon enfant, dit Shion en grinçant des dents.

― Nous aimerions bénéficier d'un entraînement particulier auprès du vieux maître.

― Qui, moi ? » fit le chevalier de la Balance d'un ton parfaitement ahuri.

Mû tira discrètement sur un pan du kesa de son collègue.

« Shaka, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? chuchota-t-il à son adresse, mais l'Indien l'ignora.

― Seigneur Shion, nous permettez-vous d'emprunter le septième gardien afin qu'il nous enseigne l'art du coup de pied circulaire, de la clé de bras, du Full Nelson et de la guillotine ? »

Le Grand Pope considéra les deux jeunes chevaliers, de l'autre côté de son bureau. Si le visage de Shaka demeurait parfaitement lisse et imperturbable, celui de Mû arborait la mine de César trahi par Brutus.

Un soupir intérieur gonfla sa poitrine de jeune adulte, lui qui avait vu se succéder les réclamations de centaines de chevaliers, une époque après l'autre. Cette dernière en date n'était sans doute pas la plus farfelue, même si une pointe d'étonnement faisait tressaillir le bord de ses lèvres en un sourire incrédule. Peut-être la raison était-elle, plus que la mauvaise grâce de son ancien élève, l'abaissement complaisant de son pair du sixième à porter un œil critique sur ses propres faiblesses.

Ou alors il s'agissait du bras de Mû auquel la Vierge pas si sage demeurait pendue.

Shion se tourna à demi vers Dohko, qui fixait toujours bouche bée les deux chevaliers.

« Pourquoi pas ? Votre requête me semble tout à fait pertinente et acceptable. Sans compter que votre désir d'améliorer vos compétences en la matière est plus que louable. En tant que chef des armées, je me dois de l'encourager.

― Boule de laine, tu n'es pas sérieux... »

Si Shion frémit à la mention du petit surnom intime et que son compagnon s'en mordit les doigts à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, l'Indien ne leur opposa qu'un calme placide qui dissimulait fort bien les rouages enclenchés dans sa tête blonde. Mû, quant à lui, était bien trop empêtré dans son indignation pour en avoir saisi l'implication.

« Le chevalier de la Balance se fera un plaisir de vous apprendre la lutte à mains nues, déclara le Pope du ton de celui qui comptait bien passer la soirée et sans doute la nuit à faire payer son imprudence à son amant supposé clandestin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? »

Le septième gardien accepta sa condamnation en baissant la tête, habitué aux petites vengeances mesquines de l'ancien Bélier.

Shaka hocha la sienne d'un air satisfait.

Mû leva les yeux au ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la nuit complètement noire, le jeune Bélier boitillait à travers l'Escalier Sacré en marmottant d'inintelligibles imprécations… contre son maître avant tout, qu'il imaginait confortablement reclus dans le treizième temple. Contre le chevalier de la Balance aussi, qui avait accepté de se prêter à cette mascarade si ridicule. Contre ses autres pairs, sans lesquels il n'aurait pas eu besoin de suer sang et eau pour ses humiliations de fin de semaine. Enfin et surtout contre Shaka. Il fallait que le Saint de la Vierge fût tombé sur la tête pour avoir suggéré cet entraînement ô combien stupide !

Arrivé derrière le temple du Taureau, il se baissa pour masser une nouvelle fois sa cheville endolorie. Ce n'était qu'une simple foulure, mais les circonstances de son accident ne la rendaient que plus douloureuse encore. Après quelques manœuvres aisées et deux ou trois démonstrations, Dohko les avait mis face à face, Shaka et lui, pour jauger leurs capacités à reproduire un jeu basique d'attaque et de parade.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Mû se passait et repassait la scène dans son esprit. En marche avant, marche arrière, en accéléré, au ralenti. Rien n'y faisait, il revenait toujours à la même conclusion : tout était de la faute de Shaka. L'étranglement mal ajusté, la clé de bras trop lâche pour être d'une quelconque efficacité, le coup de coude qui tombe là où il n'aurait pas dû, et finalement le pied qui glisse sur un pan de kesa, un soupçon de surprise assorti d'une bonne dose de panique…

Au moment de porter son attaque, Mû avait senti sa cheville se tordre sur la toge de l'Indien, qui avait alors tiré sur son vêtement. Entraîné par l'élan, le coup du Bélier s'était porté sur le visage stupéfait de son confrère, et Mû s'était – une nouvelle fois, cela prenait des allures d'habitude qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout – retrouvé étendu sur le sol. Sa seule consolation résidait dans l’ecchymose qui ornait désormais le haut de la pommette et l'arcade sourcilière de la Vierge, et qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Non vraiment, il n'éprouvait aucun remords.

D'autant que Shaka, de sa voix sirupeuse et avec une mine de malade en phase terminale, l'avait envoyé crapahuter du haut jusqu'au bas de l'Escalier, alors que la soirée était déjà fort avancée et que lui-même souffrait le martyre (ou à peu près.)

Il avait d'abord toqué à la porte d'Aphrodite. Mais celui-ci, une fois la requête présentée, l'avait vertement tancé avant de se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée sur la malfaisance des préjugés, sur les apparences qui sont bien plus trompeuses que son esprit étriqué ne pourra jamais l'imaginer et non, petit mouton, son éclatante beauté ne souffre l'opprobre d'aucun artifice, et son teint de nymphe des bois est cent pour cent naturel, merci bien !

Et de lui claquer la porte de ses appartements privés au nez, même si Mû aurait juré l'entendre continuer à débiter son laïus. À ses plantes carnivores, sans doute.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à repartir en sens inverse, dégringolant de palier en palier, une parole acerbe sur le bout de la langue pour qui oserait lui demander ce qu'il trafiquait si tard à monter et à descendre.

Il régnait un peu plus d'animation dans le quartier des Saints d'Argent. Quelques anciens chevaliers, revenus d'entre les morts peu après la victoire contre Hadès, se mêlaient à présent à ceux nouvellement nommés. De plus petites silhouettes signalaient la présence de leurs apprentis, avides de reconnaissance mais aussi de la bonne table que l'on pouvait toujours y trouver. L'atmosphère conviviale et détendue invitait à un relâchement bon enfant. Lorsque Mû entra, il fut accueilli par la voix de stentor d'Algethi d'Hercule qui, selon toutes les apparences, achevait de raconter une plaisanterie des plus grivoises. Cependant, la figure rubiconde du chevalier blêmit tragiquement lorsqu'il avisa la présence inopinée de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Un silence stupéfait se propagea dans tous les coins de la grande salle avant de venir frapper le Bélier de plein fouet. Ce n'était certes pas tous les jours qu'un chevalier d'or daignait faire l'honneur de sa visite aux classes inférieures. Même si la plupart d'entre eux traitaient les Argents et les Bronzes avec bienveillance, aucun ne se départait jamais d'un certain sentiment de préséance. De même, les Saints d'Argent traitaient avec une égale condescendance la chevalerie de Bronze (et ce même si beaucoup d'entre eux avaient péri sous les coups répétés de Seiya et ses acolytes.)

Le menton haut et le regard obstinément fixé sur sa destination, Mû s'engagea dans ce territoire sinon hostile, du moins circonspect, et avança d'un pas tendu au milieu des regards interrogatifs. Il avait brièvement hésité sur la personne à laquelle il pouvait demander un tel service. Au départ, Marine et Shaina lui avaient semblé un choix évident. Mais du fait de leur masque… Il finit par s'arrêter devant Misty du Lézard.

« Puis-je te parler en privé ? » demanda le Tibétain.

Le Français haussa ses sourcils parfaitement épilés avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils s'assirent à un coin de table isolé, qui offrait une intimité toute relative. Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et l'on finit par lever les verres et piocher dans les assiettes avec un entrain retrouvé.

« Que puis-je faire pour ton service, chevalier ? » s'enquit Misty.

Sous son ton doux et agréable perçait, sembla-t-il à Mû, une sorte de désir de plaire et de bien faire qui lui donna le courage d'exposer sa requête pour le moins… inhabituelle.

« J'aurais besoin de fond de teint. »

Les grands yeux bleus bordés de cils suspicieusement longs et fournis papillonnèrent plusieurs fois de suite, tandis que le sourire amène se figeait.

« Je… te demande pardon ?

― Ce n'est pas pour moi, précisa Mû entre ses dents serrées. C'est pour... un ami. Un malheureux accident, qui nécessite de camoufler certaines marques sur son visage. Et… bref, comme c'est un peu ma faute, je suis chargé de lui trouver du fond de teint.

― Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

― Le pourquoi du comment n'a vraiment aucune importance, dit Mû, dont la patience se réduisait comme une peau de chagrin ces derniers temps. Pourrais-tu me prêter du fond de teint ?

― Qui te dit que j'en ai ? »

Le Bélier fixa le Lézard d'un air terriblement désabusé. Aphrodite pouvait peut-être prétendre au caractère naturel de ses charmes. Misty, en revanche, affichait ses artifices comme une Audi volée. Ce dernier finit par hausser les épaules.

« Fort bien, suis-moi. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre privée occupée par le Français. Celui-ci alluma une bougie, disparut quelques secondes dans la salle de bains, puis en ressortit avec une imposante trousse à maquillage. Il produisit plusieurs petites boîtes qu'il ouvrit l'une après l'autre. En prenant une, il la tint pensivement devant le visage lunaire du Bélier.

« Trop cuivré. Essayons-en un plus clair.

― Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas pour moi ! s'exclama Mû d'une voix indignée.

― Oh, fit Misty en arrondissant ses lèvres glossées d'une façon qu'il voulait adorable (il s'était beaucoup entraîné.) D'habitude, l'excuse de _l'ami_ est vieille comme le monde.

― C'est vraiment pour un ami.

― Très bien, si tu insistes…

― Bien sûr que j'insiste !

― Et donc, quelle est la carnation de cet ami ? »

Mû le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander de résoudre le dernier théorème de Fermat dans le langage arithmétique. Misty poussa un soupir indulgent.

« A-t-il la peau claire, mate ou très foncée ?

― Hum… je dirais claire ? réfléchit Mû en évoquant dans son esprit le visage impavide de Shaka.

― Très bien, dit Misty, et il effectua un premier tri. Passons à sa nuance : neutre, rosée ou dorée ?

― C'est important ? grimaça l'autre.

― Il s'agit d'un détail capital. À moins que tu n'aies envie que le visage de ton ami ne se constelle de rougeurs disgracieuses.

― Oh, par Athéna… on va dire dorée.

― Soit. Peau sèche, peau mixte ou peau grasse ? »

À ce stade, Mû ressentit le vif désir d'envoyer Misty paître chez les Grecs.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Mû se présentait enfin devant le temple de la Vierge, les bras chargés d'une multitude d'échantillons divers et variés. Le chevalier tutélaire, qui l'attendait dans le secret de son alcôve (une paillasse des plus rudimentaires assortie d'un tapis de yoga), l'accueillit avec une sourire lumineux qui, bien vite, se mua en grimace douloureuse.

« Tu n'y es point allé de main morte, mon ami, dit l'Indien, tandis que ses doigts tâtaient précautionneusement l'ecchymose fleurissant autour de son œil droit.

― Il me semble t'avoir déjà présenté mes excuses, et plus d'une fois qui plus est, grommela Mû en s'installant en face de lui.

― Ce n'était pas un reproche. Seulement la constatation de ta force. »

Le Bélier fit la moue. Il avait de plus en plus de peine à deviner si Shaka parlait sérieusement ou bien se payait sa tête. S'il avait l'intention d'adopter l'humour vache et pince-sans-rire du Verseau, Mû s'empresserait de couper les ponts et de retourner définitivement à Jamir.

Alignant les petits pots de crème et de poudre devant lui, il imita les gestes du chevalier du Lézard avec à peine moins de professionnalisme afin d'estimer la teinte et la nuance les plus proches de la peau de la Vierge. Le manque de lumière, ainsi que la fumée des bâtons d'encens se consumant dans un coin de la cellule monacale, ne lui facilitaient guère la tâche.

« Je vais tester Orchidée reflets de jaspe. Si celui-là ne fonctionne pas, on en essayera un autre. »

Shaka tendit son visage vers le Bélier. Ses paupières étaient closes, et ses traits détendus affichaient une expression extatique. Mû étala une première crème sur le pourtour de l'œil, ignorant les frémissements intermittents de son confrère qui luttait vaillamment contre la douleur. Ce n'était certes qu'un gros bleu, mais Shaka, qui était plus coutumier des attaques psychiques, découvrait tout un pan de souffrance physique absolument nouveau pour lui.

Après avoir éliminé successivement tout son stock, le Tibétain arrêta son choix sur Porcelaine Edelweiss. Le Tibétain recula et contempla son œuvre d'un œil critique. Il se demanda s'il devait ajouter de la poudre de soleil sur les hiératiques pommettes, avant de décider que Shaka n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à une miss sur le point de défiler.

La Vierge battit lentement des cils.

(Cils qui étaient un tantinet moins longs que ceux de Misty, mais peut-être plus recourbés.)

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? s'enquit le chevalier de la Vierge.

― Ce n'est pas trop mal, soupira Mû en rangeant le matériel prêté par le Saint du Lézard.

― Je te remercie grandement, cher ami. J'espère que… ne crois pas que ce camouflage soit un trait de vanité mal placé.

― Je ne crois rien du tout, Shaka.

― Je t'ai tout de même demandé de courir à travers tout le Domaine Sacré à la recherche d'un subterfuge.

― C'est trop aimable à toi de le reconnaître, ne put-il s'empêcher de persifler.

― J'ai seulement songé à maintenir le secret de nos séances d'entraînement, continua Shaka en ignorant l'état d'esprit de son pair. Il me semblait que l'altération de mon visage appellerait moult questionnements indiscrets et hypothèses fâcheuses.

― Sans doute…

― Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite vivement que notre apprentissage porte bientôt ses fruits. Imagine la figure de nos confrères lorsqu'ils verront que nous tenons notre place avec panache dans ces combats ! C'est une perspective plutôt excitante, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

La moue arborée par le Bélier disait tout le contraire.

« Je ne comprends pas ton enthousiasme pour cette pratique rustre et barbare, avoua-t-il. Pour ma part, je n'en retire qu'une source infinie de désagréments et d'irritation. »

La Vierge considéra son collègue à travers la fente de son regard céruléen.

« N'éprouves-tu point le désir de rabattre le caquet de certains ? » demanda Shaka de sa voix élégante.

Mû confessa son assentiment du bout des lèvres.

« Le prix est tout de même un peu lourd à payer, je trouve. Nous voilà rabaissés au rang d'apprentis de la Balance. Quant à la récompense… penses-tu vraiment que nous soyons capables de battre des combattants expérimentés tels que Kanon, Milo ou Shura ?

― Ah, Mû... Ton peu de foi envers nos capacités serait insultant si je ne te connaissais pas.

― Honnêtement Shaka, penses-tu que le jeu en vaille la chandelle ? Ne pourrions-nous pas tout simplement…

― Oui ?

― Jamir me manque. »

Le Tibétain fit la grimace lorsque pour toute réponse à son cri du cœur, Shaka éclata de rire.

« Laisse-moi t'avouer quelque chose, dit-il en se penchant vers le Bélier. J'ai très envie d'écraser sous ma semelle la morgue affichée par certains de nos pairs. Non seulement pour mon égo personnel, mais également pour leur édification personnelle. Une goutte d'humilité dans le vin de leur arrogance ne leur ferait pas de mal.

― Cette vision des choses est plutôt agréable, concéda Mû en s'imaginant rosser l'insupportable Gémeau suppléant.

― N'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, si nous prouvons que nous avons amélioré notre art du combat en remportant un tournoi du vendredi, le seigneur Shion ne pourra pas nous refuser quelques jours de congé. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir les sommets enneigés de Jamir… si ma présence t'agrée, bien entendu », ajouta Shaka en penchant la tête.

L'Indien le fixait à présent avec une certaine insistance et… quoi, d'ailleurs ? Mû se tortilla, embarrassé par son impuissance à décrypter les sentiments de la Vierge. Il avait toujours su interpréter l'attitude parfois lointaine et détachée de son ami, mais depuis un long moment déjà, il ne parvenait plus à le comprendre.

Il avait du mal à se représenter Shaka crapahutant à travers les à-pics et précipices himalayens, jouant les touristes la journée et sirotant du Chang ou du thé au beurre dans les courants d'air glaciaux de sa tour solitaire le soir venu.

« Je serai bien sûr ravi de t'accueillir », bougonna-t-il.

oOo

Les deux chevaliers poursuivirent toute la semaine durant leur formation auprès de Dohko. Ce dernier, qui dès la première séance n'avait forgé que peu d'espoirs sur la capacité des deux autres à rattraper leur retard dans le domaine, avait finalement rehaussé ses exigences en voyant leur assiduité et leur détermination. Mû avait fini par se prêter au jeu avec une once de bonne volonté, appâté par la perspective de battre Kanon sur son propre terrain. Quant à Shaka, ses maladresses du début étaient progressivement compensées par une intelligence tactique insoupçonnée.

Le vendredi matin suivant, une douce brise venue du large vint tempérer l'atmosphère sèche des jours précédents. La garde dorée était de nouveau réunie au grand complet, et sur les gradins du Colisée se pressait la foule impatiente des Argents, des Bronzes et de leurs apprentis. Les chevaliers d'or se plièrent au rituel désormais coutumier, tirant l'un après l'autre la paille qui devait sceller leur sort, et ceux qui étaient épargnés pour la matinée se rasseyaient, pronostiquant sur leurs collègues en se poussant du coude.

Le visage bronzé d'Aiolia se para d'un grand sourire. À ses côtés, Camus arborait une satisfaction moins ostentatoire mais tout aussi sincère.

« Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant, annonça Aphrodite en prenant place à côté de Mû, tandis que Milo s'installait à sa gauche.

― Et comment ! Je me demande qui va avoir le dessus, dit le Grec avec un sourire égrillard, ravi de son bon mot.

― Toujours aussi subtil, le Scorpion.

― Ne me dis pas que la question ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

― Tout le monde se pose la question depuis qu'ils ont officialisé, mais toi plus que les autres.

― Je m'inquiète seulement de la stabilité de leur couple.

― Vous n'en avez jamais assez de vos commérages de bas étage ? râla le Bélier, coincé entre les deux chevaliers.

― Ne sois pas si bégueule, petit agneau, roucoula Aphrodite d'un ton moqueur.

― On médirait bien sur ton compte, mais tu es ennuyeux comme un jour de pluie, renchérit Milo.

― Venant de toi, je prends cela pour un compliment.

― Taisez-vous donc, les pipelettes, il y en a que la castagne intéresse ! » gronda la voix d'Angelo au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mû piqua un fard à l'idée d'être inclus dans le duo des commères. Il lança un regard sur sa droite, et constata que Shaka se tenait près d'Aldébaran. Tous les deux s'entretenaient de sujets sans doute plus passionnants et profonds. Une pointe de jalousie s'enflamma dans son cœur. Puis il tourna bien vite son attention vers le centre de l'arène. Aiolia venait de lancer une attaque sur son adversaire ; il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de retenir ses coups, quand bien même celui qui se trouvait en face de lui partageait également son lit.

Sur les gradins, le Sagittaire s'était levé en poussant un cri de joie, histoire d'encourager son cadet.

Le Verseau para en faisant montre d'une grâce nonchalante, nullement troublé par la démonstration de force de son amant. Ils reprirent leurs positions en effectuant un bond en arrière, genoux fléchis et poings levés, se dévisageant l'un l'autre avec une expression concentrée. Cependant, il devint bientôt évident que les premières minutes ne feraient pencher la balance ni d'un côté ni de l'autre ; Camus n'avait pas envie de dévoiler d'un coup toute la batterie de ses aptitudes. Aiolia, quant à lui, effectuait de régulières incursions dans l'espace vital de son opposant, le pressant sans toutefois l'acculer.

« J'attendais un peu plus d'action », grommela Milo.

Les coudes sur les genoux et le menton au creux des mains, le jeune Grec suivait l'évolution des deux combattants sur l'arène d'un œil de plus en plus morne. Mû devait avouer qu'il s'attendait lui aussi à une joute plus passionnée. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose, et pour des chevaliers habitués à se battre à la vitesse de la lumière, le temps s'étirait horriblement en longueur.

« Secouez-vous un peu les miches ! gronda Kanon, qui s'était levé de l'autre côté du Colisée pour interpeller Camus et Aiolia. Si ça continue on y sera encore au repas de midi !

― Sans compter qu'on est pas loin de s'emmerder ! s'écria à son tour le Saint du Cancer. Arrêtez de jouer les danseuses et commencez à vous battre. »

Piqué au vif, Aiolia se tourna vivement vers les gradins.

« Fermez-la un peu, tous les deux… ! »

Il prenait sa respiration pour continuer sur sa lancée, mais fut stoppé net dans ses protestations lorsque le bras de Camus vint s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. D'un mouvement rapide, le Français crocheta sa jambe gauche, qui lui servait d'appui, et le tira en arrière. Une pirouette spectaculaire plus tard, Aiolia se retrouvait sur le dos, étendu dans le sable et le souffle coupé.

« Ah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt », soupira Kanon en se rasseyant.

Un doigt grec et accusateur se pointa d'abord dans sa direction, puis vers celle d'Angelo.

« C'est votre faute ! »

― Plus que deux chutes et tu pourras retourner dans ta panière, gros matou, se gaussa le Cancer.

― Ne les écoute pas », intervint Camus, dont la main se tendait vers le Lion pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Aiolia se sentait toutefois vexé par les remarques intempestives de ses pairs. Ses attaques suivantes redoublèrent de violence, et même Camus sembla quelque peu déstabilisé par les coups répétés. Il s'accoutuma bien vite à la brutalité renouvelée d'Aiolia, et bloqua plusieurs attaques qui auraient pu être mortelles pour de simples humains, mais au yeux d'un chevalier d'or ne faisaient surtout que brasser du vent.

« Il doit avoir l'habitude », nota Milo d'un air pensif.

Aphrodite pinça les lèvres, refusant d'ajouter de l'eau au moulin médisant du Scorpion, et Mû se rencogna sur son siège, l'air à la fois maussade et indigné. Même lui comprenait l'allusion de Milo.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Shura, assis un étage plus haut à côté du Cancer.

« L'habitude de quoi ? s'enquit l'Espagnol en fronçant les sourcils.

― Des manières brutales du Lion, expliqua Milo en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

― Shura, ne lui réponds pas, avertit le Poisson, qui s'était laissé absorber par le combat situé plus bas et n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé.

― Ce que tu veux dire ? Non, je ne vois pas… hésita le Capricorne en ignorant Aphrodite.

― Mais au lit, voyons ! révéla le Grec d'un ton jubilatoire. Imagine à quel point ça doit être sportif ! Surtout si Aiolia est actif. Quoique Camus recèle peut-être des talents insoupçonnés dont je ne serais pas au courant.

― Putain, épargne-nous ce genre d'images mentales ! râla le quatrième gardien avant de claquer le plat de sa main contre la nuque de son voisin. Et toi, arrête de rougir comme une collégienne. On va finir par croire qu'il ne faut jamais parler de cul devant toi. »

Tandis que la mine aussi écarlate que déconfite de Shura s'allongeait de plusieurs centimètres, le duel entre le Lion et le Verseau s'intensifia de manière significative. Camus, qui venait de subir un assaut léonin des plus impressionnants, avait dû s'avouer vaincu et concéder le point à son opposant. Mais déjà il reprenait du terrain et, louvoyant autour du jeune Grec, il cherchait des ouvertures dans la défense adverse, feintait, reculait pour mieux déborder l'autre qui finalement dut s'incliner et céder à son tour. L'issue devenait plus incertaine au fil des offensives, et le public retint son souffle.

Encore une chute, cette fois du côté français, et les deux combattants se retrouvèrent à égalité.

« C'est la balle de match, souffla Aphrodite, qui confondait un peu tous les sports, même ceux qu'il était censé maîtriser.

― Vingt drachmes que le Verseau lui met la pâtée, annonça Angelo par-dessus leurs têtes.

― Trente sur Aiolia, répliqua Milo, les yeux rivés sur l'arène avec une intensité presque effrayante.

― Vous n'allez tout de même pas parier sur les tournois du vendredi ! protesta Mû. C'est déjà bien assez humiliant que l'on nous force à jouer les bêtes de foire devant tout le Sanctuaire, mais si vous rajoutez le péché du jeu…

― Le péché du jeu ? se moqua le Cancer. Mon vieux, si tu savais tout le blé qu'on s'est fait sur ton dos !

― Taisez-vous donc ! coupa Aphrodite d'un ton glacial. Oh, Camus vient de gagner.

― Non ! gémit le Scorpion, dépité, tandis que le quatrième gardien s'étirait d'un air satisfait.

― Ma foi, ce fut moins pénible à regarder que les combats précédents, déclara l'Italien tout en empochant la mise que lui tendait un Scorpion beau joueur. Espérons que le prochain sera tout aussi intéressant.

― Cela, seul le hasard en décidera, fit observer le Suédois. Pour ma part, je serais curieux de voir Milo se mesurer à Shura. »

Les deux concernés haussèrent les sourcils avant de s'entreregarder. Le Grec balaya d'un regard appuyé la silhouette élancée de son confrère une première fois, avant de répéter la manœuvre d'une façon plus lente, plus appuyée, et de savourer chaque once de la plastique parfaite du Capricorne.

« J'avoue que je me montre moi aussi curieux », susurra-t-il d'une voix grave et langoureuse.

Embarrassé par tant d'attention, Shura balbutia quelques borborygmes et partit précipitamment. Angelo le suivit de près, non sans avoir lancé un regard furibond en direction de Milo.

« Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, soupira celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

― Tes plaisanteries manquent de finesse et de variété, le gronda Aphrodite avant de le prendre par le bras. Allons, viens. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et tu avais promis de m'inviter. »

Mû les regarda s'éloigner avec un immense soulagement. Il songea à regagner son temple à son tour, mais l'envie le saisit de profiter de l'opinion éclairée du Taureau et, pourquoi pas, de l'avis plus novice de la Vierge. Malheureusement, les deux chevaliers ne l'avaient pas attendu, et seuls des gradins vidés de leurs occupants s'offrirent à sa vue.

Étaient-ils partis ensemble ?

Le Tibétain se renfrogna plus encore. Il se sentait non seulement abandonné, mais surtout terriblement jaloux.


	3. Chapter 3

« Alors mon garçon, comment se passe ton entraînement et celui de Shaka ? »

Mû ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de son mentor, qui l'avait convié à l'accompagner durant sa promenade matinale dans les jardins du palais. Le personnel assigné à l'entretien des plantes était au travail depuis l'aube, bêchant, taillant et arrosant les massifs qui poussaient tout autour du treizième temple. Au loin, tout près des Escaliers, il apercevait la haute silhouette du chevalier du Taureau et celle plus menue de leur confrère du douzième. Ce dernier n'aurait confié pour rien au monde à un tiers le soin des rosiers enchevêtrés qui formaient la barrière extérieure de la demeure du Pope.

« Nous progressons, je crois, finit-il par dire. Nous nous efforçons de suivre les conseils de Dohko. Même si parfois j'ai du mal à les adapter à ma propre technique.

― Chaque combattant possède ses armes propres, acquiesça Shion, dont la voix calme lui parvenait légèrement étouffée derrière le masque sombre. Tu finiras bien par trouver les tiennes.

― Je n'ai pas l'intention de me soustraire à mes devoirs, rétorqua Mû, qui se targuait de deviner les pensées de son maître mieux que quiconque. Même si je persiste à penser que ces fichues rencontres hebdomadaires sont une perte de temps.

― Le moral de mes troupes est excellent, aussi permets-moi de ne pas partager ton avis, dit le vieux Tibétain d'un ton acide.

― Veuillez me pardonner, maître, mais vous-même restez bien tranquillement dans votre palais tandis que nous suons sang et eau pour votre gloire et celle de la déesse.

― Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi critique vis-à-vis de mes décisions ?

― Depuis toujours, maître », répliqua le Bélier en titre.

Sa fausse candeur arracha un éclat de rire au Grand Pope.

« Cela est vrai, je te l'accorde. Allons, je sais que tu aspires à retrouver tes petites habitudes, ici ou bien à Jamir. Prouve-moi que les leçons du chevalier de la Balance ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et je te laisserai prendre quelques vacances dans nos montagnes natales. »

Mû cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Shaka a dit exactement la même chose. Vous seriez-vous par hasard consultés, tous les deux… ? Est-ce un piège ? ajouta-t-il tandis que son expression s'assombrissait.

― Le Saint de la Vierge est bien plus perspicace que tu sembles vouloir le croire, répondit Shion, un sourire dans la voix. Fais attention, Mû, ton caractère obtus pourrait finir par le décourager.

― Le décourager à quoi ? »

Le Pope s'arrêta de marcher, et se tourna lentement vers son ancien disciple. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Mû se laissa dévisager par le masque aveugle.

« Le décourager à quoi ? » répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ces derniers temps, il semblait que tout lui rappelait à quel point Shaka avait changé depuis leur résurrection, alors que lui-même s'enfermait dans l'image qu'il conservait de sa propre personne avant le Mur des Lamentations, avant Hadès, avant même la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il n'aspirait qu'à la monotonie de son existence érémitique à Jamir, à la froide solitude des monts couronnés de neige, uniquement adoucie par la présence de son petit apprenti, au tintement du marteau et du burin contre le métal des armures à réparer, à l'odeur de la poussière d'or et à la texture moirée du gammanium sous ses doigts…

Se retrouver à nouveau au Sanctuaire, supporter l'ardeur du soleil de l'Attique et la présence bruyante, voire intrusive de sa pairs, se plier aux obligations sociales rattachées à son rang… Tout cela l'épuisait et le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

Mû n'aimait pas les changements. Et si certains se moquaient de son attachement à son petit train-train pépère, eh bien, c'était sans doute vexant, mais il s'en accommodait parfaitement. Si possible très loin d'eux. En revanche, il avait toujours compté sur l'approbation de son ami indien et sur son adhésion implicite à ses principes de vie. Jusqu'à présent, Shaka lui avait toujours semblé le plus à même de le comprendre, tout comme il se sentait proche des préoccupations et des sentiments de celui-ci. Leur amitié s'était renforcée au fil des années ; Mû soupçonnait que la confiance qu'il lui accordait était plus grande et entière que celle qu'il était prêt à octroyer à leurs autres pairs.

Aujourd'hui, cependant… L'intérêt que Shaka accordait à ce stupide tournoi au sein de la garde dorée n'était qu'un indice parmi d'autres des mutations qui s'étaient opérées en lui. La Vierge se montrait plus humble dans ses opinions, et plus complaisante avec celles d'autrui. Plus compréhensive et prompte à remettre en question ses certitudes, également, attitude que le Bélier n'aurait jamais cru trouver chez l'Indien. Peut-être que la mort lui avait ouvert un pan de compréhension du monde auquel Mû n'avait pas eu le droit d'accéder… mais cela, seule Athéna en avait connaissance.

Il se rendit compte que Shion poursuivait tout seul leur conversation et continuait de gloser sur un sujet obscur lorsque, ayant requis son avis mais ne l'ayant point obtenu, le Pope avait cessé de parler et posait sur son épaule une main inquisitrice.

« Tout va bien, Mû ? Je t'ai rarement vu aussi absorbé dans tes pensées.

― Je ne sais plus, maître, avoua le jeune Tibétain, tandis que son regard perdu errait sur les feuillages verdoyants des arbustes.

― N'hésite pas à t'ouvrir à moi. Ma charge et ma fonction ne m'empêcheront jamais de prêter une oreille attentive aux soucis de mon disciple favori.

― Je vous remercie… Maître, croyez-vous que je n'ai pas suffisamment changé ?

― Que veux-tu dire, mon garçon ?

― J'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi… s'est adapté à cette nouvelle vie qui nous est offerte. Mais je… je n'y arrive pas. »

Les doigts de Shion pressèrent tendrement l'épaule de Mû. Celui-ci baissa la tête, peu enclin à montrer son émotion où dominait un désarroi incontrôlable.

« Vous, chevaliers d'Athéna, avez toujours grandi trop vite, commença le Pope d'une voix pensive. Le Fatum vous a dérobé l'enfance et ses solides fondations, l'adolescence qui construit votre force d'âme autant que celle de vos corps. Et pour finir il vous a jetés dans un âge adulte sans forcément vous accorder le temps de la maturation. Vos pouvoirs sont immenses, et pourtant vous êtes à peine plus sages que des nouveau-nés.

― Quelle vision déprimante, nota Mû avec un sourire désabusé.

― Tu as de longues, très longues années à vivre, poursuivit le plus âgé d'un ton plus mélancolique. Il faut te donner le temps d'appréhender toutes ces nouvelles perspectives qui s'offrent à toi. Il n'est pas toujours facile de grandir, tu sais.

― Je crois que je suis en train d'en faire l'amère expérience.

― Oh, Mû. Les changements sont parfois durs à accepter, mais de meilleurs temps sont à venir. Peut-être est-ce cette douceur de vivre qui te cause tracas. Je voudrais que tu parviennes à te faire à l'idée que toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur. »

Mû pesa chaque mot prononcé par son maître. Un imperceptible frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelquefois, la vérité s'avérait plus difficile à entendre que les mensonges.

oOo

La chance ne pouvant pas toujours se trouver de leur côté, il advint inévitablement que Shaka fut appelé par la main du Destin au milieu de l'arène. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient toutefois écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient débuté leur apprentissage auprès du vieux maître, aussi la Vierge s'avança sur la piste de sable avec sa grâce coutumière et ses vieux oripeaux d'arrogance. Par ailleurs, il avait décidé de troquer son kesa pour un pantalon de toile ainsi qu'un t-shirt, et la vision qu'il offrait à l'assistance était si nouvelle, si incongrue que les gradins bruissaient d'exclamations étouffées. Qui eût pu croire que la garde-robe de l'Indien se composait d'autres vêtements que d'une robe bouddhique et d'une armure d'or ?

« On dirait qu'il va se balader à la plage, dit Milo en notant la nonchalance affectée de Shaka.

― De toute façon, le beige crème c'est démodé, grommela Aphrodite avec une pointe de jalousie.

― Au moins il ne se prendra plus les pieds dans son kesa, intervint Aldébaran, toujours positif.

― Il a l'air sacrément sûr de lui, en tout cas. J'aurais presque envie de descendre pour voir de plus près ce qu'il nous cache », déclara Angelo.

Au même instant, la main de Kanon venait de se saisir de la plus courte paille restante.

« Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, le crabe, dit le Grec en souriant de toutes ses dents. Que diriez-vous de venir prendre une bière au troisième ? Je ne pense pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Dix minutes grand maximum, le temps de me dégourdir les pattes et de me décoincer le dos…

― Que veux-tu dire par là ? » coupa Mû d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'Excalibur.

Le Bélier s'était porté du côté du Gémeau et se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré la différence de taille, sa colère si longtemps retenue compensait les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et il n'avait aucune peine à toiser son pair. Ce dernier, s'il fut légèrement surpris par l'attitude de Mû, se remit bien vite et le gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est très noble à toi de prendre la défense de ton ami, commença-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire que Shaka a ne serait-ce que la plus infime chance de me vaincre. Sans Cosmos, bien évidemment.

― Il pourrait te surprendre… rétorqua Mû.

― Oh allons, et en faisant quoi ? Une pirouette et un salto arrière ?

― Il se peut très bien qu'il te batte aujourd'hui même ! Verra bien qui rira le dernier lorsque tu auras la tête dans le sable.

― Quelle assurance, le mouton, ricana le Grec. Mais tu prends vraiment des vessies pour des lanternes. Même en vous y mettant à deux, vous n'arriveriez sans doute pas à me toucher d'une pichenette.

― Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de nous affronter tous les deux, puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi ? »

oOo

La proposition de Shaka fit tourner toutes les têtes. L'Indien, qui ne voyait pas descendre son adversaire, s'était rapproché du groupe et avait saisi le principal de la conversation. Plus personne n'osait rien dire à présent et attendait en silence la réaction du Gémeau, qui dévisageait son confrère du sixième d'un air impénétrable.

« Vous affronter tous les deux, dis-tu… réfléchit-il d'une voix marmottante, avant d'enjamber les gradins qui le séparaient de l'arène. Pourquoi pas ? Cela constituerait enfin un vrai challenge. Allez Mû, amène-toi par ici ! »

Le Tibétain sursauta, hésita à suivre son pair, jeta un regard interrogateur aux autres chevaliers.

« Deux contre un, je ne sais pas si c'est très règlementaire, fit Aphrodite comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

― En même temps, on ne parle pas de l'Athéna Exclamation, nota Milo. L'enjeu de ces duels est minime, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait nous exploser à la figure.

― Et puis Kanon a raison. Tout seul, Shaka n'a aucune chance face à lui. Pas que ce soit plus équitable en y ajoutant Mû…

― La confiance règne, râla l'intéressé.

― Sois réaliste, vos chances de gagner contre Kanon sont aussi élevées que celles de Camus de trouver grâce aux yeux d'Aiolos, ajouta Angelo.

― Hé ! s'exclama Aiolia. On y travaille.

― Puisque c'est ainsi, j'y vais. »

Et, abandonnant ses camarades et leur outrageant manque de foi, Mû atterrit à son tour sur le sable du Colisée. La douce main de Shaka l'accueillit d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule ; un sourire engageant éclairait les traits fins de son visage.

« Es-tu inquiet, mon ami ? s'enquit-il en considérant le Bélier de ses iris azurés.

― Je suis... en fait, je me sens plus remonté qu'une pendule ! avoua Mû, tapant presque du pied devant l'injustice de sa situation.

― Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons leur donner une leçon dont ils se souviendront longtemps. »

L'assurance tranquille affichée par l'Indien le rasséréna quelque peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin du côté de Kanon, qui étirait ses longs membres puissants avec une morgue démesurée. Et si… si l'entraînement et les leçons du Saint de la Balance ne portaient pas leurs fruits ? S'ils s'étaient fourvoyés depuis le départ, et s'apprêtaient à recevoir la monnaie de leurs illusions devant le Sanctuaire au grand complet ? Il était certainement fou de croire qu'ils pouvaient rattraper en quelques semaines une inexpérience de presque deux décennies.

Il se plaça avec prudence à la droite de Shaka. De l'autre côté de l'arène, Kanon daignait à peine se mettre en garde. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il les invita à approcher de lui.

« Je vous octroie la grâce de la première attaque, déclara-t-il, bon prince.

― Comme c'est aimable », répliqua Shaka.

Il sembla à Mû que la voix de la Vierge retrouvait ses anciennes inflexions hautaines. Avait-il rêvé… ?

Il devint certain que non lorsque son partenaire s'élança vers le Grec, vif comme l'éclair, feinta un crochet du droit en visant la mâchoire, se glissa sous la garde surprise de son opposant et conclut son assaut d'un violent coup de coude au milieu du dos. Kanon, qui ne l'avait pas anticipé, tituba sur plusieurs pas. Mû aurait bien aimé le voir tomber, mais la solide stature du Grec était propre à leur donner du fil à retordre. Inspirant profondément, il se porta à son tour à l'attaque.

Les deux camarades trouvèrent assez facilement une harmonie commune, l'un parant tandis que l'autre montait à l'assaut. Kanon, remis de sa stupéfaction première, eut tout d'abord du mal à ne pas se laisser déborder. Ils manquèrent de peu l'occasion de le faire chuter, mais du fait de sa longue expérience des combats au corps-à-corps, leur adversaire s'accorda à son tour à leurs styles conjugués. Tromper sa vigilance et contourner sa puissance physique n'allait pas être chose facile…

Enfin, Mû leur donna le premier point tant espéré lorsque, accroché au dos de Kanon et essayant tant bien que mal de l'étrangler, Shaka faucha le Gémeau d'un balayage de la jambe droite parfaitement exécuté. Le Bélier s'éloigna juste à temps ; être entraîné dans la chute à la suite de Kanon aurait certainement réduit leur effort commun à néant.

Sur les gradins, Dohko applaudissait à tout rompre. Aiolos levait son poing en signe d'encouragement. Et Angelo redoublait de créativité en matière de gros mots pour manifester son intense surprise.

Leur moment de grâce fut aussi gratifiant que bref.

« Vous allez payer cher, tous les deux », avertit Kanon en se relevant rageusement.

Et de fait, Mû et Shaka enchaînèrent chacun deux chutes consécutives (il avait été décidé que Kanon ne serait déclaré vainqueur que s'il les faisaient tomber trois fois chacun. Ce qui, apparemment, représentait de la petite bière aux yeux de l'ex-général de Poséidon.) Ils durent redoubler de ruse et d'endurance pour arracher le point suivant.

À présent à égalité, les deux parties engagées se mesuraient du regard avec méfiance. Sur les gradins, la concentration des spectateurs était plus grande que jamais et la tension à couper au couteau.

« Vous vous rendez compte, s'ils réussissaient à le vaincre… osa supputer le chevalier des Poissons, agrippé au bras d'Aldébaran tant la tension mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

― Ce n'est pas possible qu'ils aient fait autant de progrès sans tricher, dit Milo avant d'apercevoir la silhouette compacte du septième gardien de l'autre côté de l'arène. Ou alors… ils ont bénéficié d'un coup de pouce des hautes instances.

― Tu penses que le seigneur Shion les a obligés à suivre des cours de rattrapage ? s'enquit Shura.

― Oh la la, si c'est vrai, alors il va falloir qu'on s'y mette sérieusement nous aussi, grimaça Aphrodite. Pas question de me prendre une raclée quand viendra mon tour.

― En tout cas, si Kanon perd, il va nous en rebattre les oreilles jusqu'à mort d'homme », dit Angelo d'une voix acide.

Ils se turent tous lorsque, tout en bas, les trois silhouettes des combattants se mirent à bouger de conserve.

Au début, ce ne fut guère plus qu'une mêlée générale. Les coups de poing s'enchaînaient, les pieds frôlaient les têtes et les torses sans entrer en contact, les mains tentaient de se refermer sur les gorges, les bras, les jambes, bref tout ce qui passait à leur portée... Il était difficile de suivre précisément l'action tant cette dernière était confuse et ne paraissait suivre aucune stratégie réfléchie. Une chose était sûre, l'ardeur de Kanon semblait décuplée, et le combat tournait peu à peu au désavantage de ses deux opposants.

La situation devint franchement critique lorsque Shaka se déporta sans crier gare devant Mû, qui se prit la longue chevelure blonde en pleine figure. Momentanément aveuglé, il tenta avec maladresse d'éviter de frapper son compagnon et parvint à agripper la jambe de Kanon, occupé à un vif échange de frappes vicieuses et rapides avec l'Indien. Ce dernier, bousculé par le Bélier, perdit brièvement sa concentration. Ses coups portés au petit bonheur la chance atteignirent malgré tout leur cible. Déstabilisé des deux côtés, Kanon sentit son pied d'appui se dérober…

Les trois chevaliers chutèrent lourdement les uns sur les autres.

Le nez toujours dans les cheveux de Shaka, Mû releva péniblement la tête. L'Indien était pris en sandwich entre lui et Kanon, qui supportait le poids de ses deux pairs. Il paraissait pourtant ne pas en souffrir terriblement ; son visage bronzé considérait le ciel bleu, chacun de ses traits altérés par le choc de la défaite.

« J'ai perdu… » chuchota-t-il, en proie à une terreur presque sacrée.

oOo

« Bon alors, il a perdu ou il a gagné ? interrogea Milo, les poings sur les hanches.

― C'est un peu difficile à dire, vu qu'ils ont fini tous les trois à terre, dit Aldébaran. Cela me semble le bon moment pour déclarer un match nul.

― Ou bien on encourage les deux autres et on leur donne le point de la victoire, intercéda Shura.

― Tu trouves qu'ils ont besoin d'encouragement, toi ? l'interpella Angelo. Si ça continue, ils vont finir par croire qu'ils ont une chance contre nous aussi.

― Ce sont tout de même des chevaliers d'or, c'est normal qu'ils finissent par progresser, même dans ce domaine.

― Oui eh bien, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que chacun reste à sa place.

― Avoue que ça t'embêterait bien de te faire malmener par l'ami Shaka, se moqua Aphrodite.

― Qu'il essaye un peu pour voir ! » s'offusqua le Cancer.

En fin de compte, Kanon s'était montré beau joueur, avait serré la main de Shaka, puis de Mû (qui s'était malgré tout demandé s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de broyer ses doigts déjà endoloris), avant de s'éloigner en exigeant une revanche, cette fois à un contre un. À sa manière bourrue et peu subtile, le Grec venait de reconnaître la valeur des deux chevaliers dont il s'était tantôt moqué. Mû se sentit un peu moins en colère contre lui.

Le Saint de la Vierge épousseta ses vêtements d'un air fort satisfait. Après tout, ne venaient-ils pas de prouver qu'ils pouvaient tenir la dragée haute au plus aguerri de leurs pairs ? Mû hocha la tête en direction de leurs confrères, qui disputaient toujours de points obscurs de leur côté, et rejoignit Shaka qui déjà regagnait le chemin menant à l'Escalier Sacré.

Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, il tenait à grand-peine sur ses jambes, et son nez venait tout juste d'arrêter de saigner. Malgré tout, il se sentait presque… content. Shaka n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleure forme que lui ; un sourire paisible jouait cependant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le Bélier, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat renouvelé.

« N'avais-je point raison, Mû ? » dit-il doucement.

Le Tibétain leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que toute cette mésaventure avait pour but de me ranger à ton avis éclairé ? ironisa-t-il.

― Pas tout à fait, révéla mystérieusement la Vierge. Tiens, ton apprenti est rentré de son voyage. »

Ils venaient d'atteindre le pied de l'Escalier. Mû suivit du regard la volée de marches jusqu'au palier du premier temple. Courant hors de l'ombre du péristyle, Kiki venait de faire son apparition. Agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il criait « maître ! maître ! » tant sa joie était grande de retrouver son mentor bien-aimé.

« Je sais que tu viens de le retrouver, mais peut-être pourrais-tu confier ce garçon aux bons soins d'Aldébaran durant les prochaines semaines, proposa Shaka, qui cheminait si près de lui que son souffle venait caresser sa joue.

― Pourquoi cela ?

― Aurais-tu oublié que Shion nous a accordé quelques congés si nous parvenions à remporter un tournoi ?

― Tu parles un peu vite. La victoire n'était pas très tranchée…

― Peu importe, nous avons bien mérité de nous retirer un moment de la fureur du monde, énonça-t-il avant de murmurer d'une voix cajôleuse. J'ai grande hâte de visiter Jamir avec toi. En tête-à-tête. »

Mû trébucha sur la première marche. Il s'arrêta, et fixa sur son pair un regard éberlué.

« Je… Tu… Pardon ? »

Shaka secoua la tête, compatissant.

« Aldébaran avait raison. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

― Qu'est-ce qu'Aldébaran a à voir… hmph ! »

Toute protestation mourut sur les lèvres de Mû lorsque celles de Shaka les accaparèrent dans un baiser. C'était doux et léger, pareil à l'humeur apparente de la Vierge, qui s'éclipsa presque aussitôt une fois que le contact fut rompu.

Mû acheva la montée jusqu'à sa Maison comme un somnambule. Kiki l'attendait ; son expression reflétait celle de son tuteur.

« Maître, appela-t-il d'un ton confondu. Est-ce que j'ai la berlue ou bien Shaka de la Vierge vient de vous rouler une pelle ?! »

~Fin~


End file.
